Jinty
'''Jinty '''is a LMS Fowler 3F "Jinty" 0-6-0T that works on the Gladsville line. He is one of the main characters in the story and is one of the youngest members of his class. Bio Jinty was built at Beardmore Works for work on the London, Midland & Scottish Railway (LMS) as a shunter. He was normally seen around Crewe and Derby between 1929 to 1938, the year he started running passenger trains (from his older sister Ella Johnson) on the routes around the two locomotive building cities. Jinty was used around the London dockyards during the first months of WWII, but he was due for his first overhaul. By war's end, he was assigned to work the line that runs from Northampsmith to Gladsville as the line's main suburban passenger locomotive, but he didn't arrive on the line until 1947. During his first years on the line, he worked well with an old 0-6-0 built 16 years before be was, called Hughes. He also met Jenny when she was nearly just a-year-old, and realised her reckless behaviour to the line's speed limits. Jinty handled many of the line's suburban trains alone until the arrival of a newly-built Fairburn tank from Crewe, which helped him in peak hour traffic on the line. Livery Jinty is first painted BR unlined black with Late Crest, which in 1974 had lining added to it. In 2000, he was repainted into an earlier version of British Railways unlined black with white writing. Basis or real locomotive Jinty is based on the real No. 47619. This locomotive was built in 1928 by Beardmore Works for the LMS. It was scrapped in 1964. the LMS Fowler 3F tanks were the last shunting steam locomotives the LMS built, which lead to the diesel-electrics of the 1930s. This class are either called "Humpies", "Jockos" or more commonly "Jinties". Trivia Shane Sowter voices Jinty. He uses his normal voice to make Jinty still sound young, spite being 34 years old in 1962, and Shane Sowter being 16 years old. The Jinty in 'The Railway Series' and TheScotsmanReturn's film 'The Little Westerner' are not the same Jinty that appears in 'The Midlander'. Their numbers are different. Jinty's models are really two bodies using the same chassis. The model is a Bachmann OO gauge Jinty tank. * The BR Late Crest body was originally numbered '47629'. This body would later gain lining. Jinty has a Derbyshire accent, despite being built in Scotland. This is a reference to his design coming from the county's main city, Derby, home of the major Midland Railway workshops. * Shane Sowter had to learn this accent to make the character sound authentic. Unlike many members of his designer's locomotives, Jinty disrespects his Derby heritage. This's because of the huge amount of problems in many Derby designs (including the 3F tanks), especially the axle boxes. * Jinty says that he's fitted with Crewe-type axle boxes after 1930, after wearing out his third replacement Derby axle box. Category:Gladsville line locals Category:Main characters Category:Tank locomotives Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Ex-LMS